


Reincarnation

by theladyofmagic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyofmagic/pseuds/theladyofmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana are reborn as middle aged men and women in the 21st century, no one knows why. Enemy must work with enemy in peace to find Excalibur and track the true reason they are here. Along with the help of a modern woman to help them. (Medieval people cannot drive cars anyway. Though it would be funny to see them try)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation

The sight was strange. The sun blocked out by vast building and the sound of busy traffic filled the air. The sight made Merlin feel nervous, he didnt understand what the moving metal things were, it made him feel sick and uneasy. He could feel the presence of Arthur and Gwen close. Why were they here? They were dead. He could feel his friends' unease. Gone were the trees, the citidal of Camelot. There were no knights, no one riding horses. His head swirled in confusion. He started to walk along the streets, trying to follow the feeling of unease from his friends. He trugged along the streets, avoiding eye contact with people and taking in all the sights. A massive tower with a clock on, a huge lion which Merlin eyed up, Expecting it to pounce on him. He looked in awe at every sight, taking it all in, what people were wearing, he notice a few talking into block like things, he didn’t understand why.

Merlin felt like he had been wandering for hour now, he was pretty sure he had seen the same building four times now. He was about to give up hope when something caught his eyes walking through the park. Merlin smiled. How many people would there be walking around in armor nowadays? He got up and ran across the road, barely noticing that a man in a metal box was making a strange noise at him as he crossed. “Arthur?” he asked. He had waited so many years to see the face of his king.   
The blonde haired man looked at him, “Merlin?” he asked. Shocked to see his servant. It had been many years; the last thing he actually remembered was seeing Merlin’s face when he died.    
“Thank god I found you. It has been so many years” Merlin smiled.   
“Yeah” Arthur replied, watching a by passer stare at them both.   
“Still a clotpole?” Merlin laughed.   
“Still using your made up words?” Arthur asked looking around; he could feel a strange connection. The same feeling he felt when Merlin was close. “Can you feel that?” he asked his servant.   
“The feeling that an invisible chord is dragging you towards something? Yes” Merlin replied.  
Arthur looked a little dazed, as if trying to remember everything. He looked at Merlin. “Do you still have magic?” he asked.   
“I haven’t tried. I daren’t. We are not in Camelot any more Arthur. Look around you. Everything has changed” he exclaimed.   
“I know” Arthur said, the feeling felt worse now. Almost painful. “Merlin I think someone is close” he asked. “It’s… painful” he gasped a little.   
“It isn’t too bad for me” Merlin told him.  
Arthur looked at him, he had no choice. He started to head towards the feeling in a desperate attempt to stop the pain that felt like it was going to rip his heart our fully.   
Merlin watched him, eying up a person who was looking at Arthur strange. “Everything alright?” he asked the man.  
“I-“ It was agony, the pain becoming more intense every second, the further he walked the more he hurt. Something was calling him, his heart was dragging him. He continues further and further away with Merlin walking briskly, almost jogging. He kept walking until he stopped. “Gwen?” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story, I can't even remember where I was going with this nor do I know if I shall finish it or not.


End file.
